1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lures that are used to attract fish employed in fishing. Fishing lures of this type typically attempt to mimic live bait actions by having realistic movements, color and shapes. Many live action lures depend solely on the movement rather than the visual realisms to attract fish.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are directed to lures having water engagement surfaces that will cause the lure to move erratically as it is pulled through the water, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,523,536, 3,162,971 and 5,167,088.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,536 a fishing lure is disclosed having a main body member with multiple heads extending therefrom. A large xe2x80x9cheadxe2x80x9d portion is defined by a disk that is pivoted to the main body member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,971 shows a sinking artificial lure having a body member with a large front plate portion and wing-like member extending from the rear thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,088 is directed to an adjustable fishing lure activator which has a disk shaped activator of sheet plastic installed on the leader just in front of the lure""s main body. The activator has a crease extending from a central opening defining an angled area.
Other prior art lures have a more naturalistic bait-like shape with water reacting structures; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,775,839, 3,585,749 and 5,276,992.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,839 a fishing lure with an up/down motion is disclosed having a fish-like body with the deflector plates pivotally mounted on its front.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,749 is directed to a flexible fishing lure having a multi-chambered hollow body through which water passes as it is pulled through the water. The water volume is varied by a deflector valve opening so that water passes alternately from one chamber to the other imparting a realistic action to the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,992 shows a lure having a hollow head portion through which water passes exiting through the gills thereby imparting motion to the lure by the effective water flow.
A fishing lure having a life-like shape with an opening transversely through its central body area and/or one or more of its appendages that will impart realistic movement to the lure as the water passes therethrough. A portion of the opening has a water deflecting concave shape to impart resistant energy to the lure body that is preferably of a flexible yielding synthetic resin material. As the water enters the opening it is displaced back against the inflow through the same opening, creating hydrodynamic pressure waves that radiate outwardly from the lure into the surrounding water.